Different methods can be used to present information to users on the Internet or in applications. However, screen limitations on various types of computer devices can limit the amount of information presented at one time. For example, when viewing a web page, the user may have to scroll or page repeatedly to view more than the first page and to navigate to portions of interest on the web page.
Some computer devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, can provide touch input capabilities that allow the user to interact with displayed information with the press of a finger or in other ways. Mobile phones, for example, can have small screens, or the window in which information is displayed may be small relative to the screen, which can limit the amount of information presented to the user at one time.